There are many circumstances in which it is desirable to be able to have a reeled electrical cord, such as an extension cord or one specifically connected to or connectable to an appliance, that is usable with a standard electrical outlet, such as a duplex or fourplex outlet in most buildings and in some vehicles, without requiring any significant m modifications to the electrical receptacle. It is also desirable to have the reeled cord so that it can be readily removed from the electrical outlet so that it can be positioned in any one of a number of different electrical outlets, or even plugged into another electrical cord under some circumstances.
According to the present invention the above objectives are achieved in a very simple and cost effective manner. By making a minimum number of modifications to a conventional cover plate for an electrical outlet, and a conventional reeled electrical cord housing, it is possible to securely affix the cord housing to the electrical outlet during use, yet let readily detach the housing from the outlet so that the reeled cord may be used in other locations. All that is required according to a preferred embodiment of the invention is to provide a plurality of first locking surface manifestations (such as projections) on one of the elements, and a slideable element with cooperating second locking surface manifestations (such as elongated holes) on the other.
According to one aspect of the present invention an electrical outlet cover plate and reeled electrical cord combination is provided. The combination comprises the following components: An electrical outlet cover plate having a front surface, and at least two openings therein dimensioned and constructed so as to receive female electrical receptacles therethrough. A plurality of first locking surface manifestations formed with the front surface. A reeled electrical cord in a housing, the housing having a first surface. A plurality of second locking surface manifestations formed with the first surface for cooperating with the first locking surface manifestations to releasably hold the housing to the cover plate. And, a male electrical plug extending outwardly from the first surface and insertable into a female electrical receptacle passing through one of the openings in the cover plate while the locking surface manifestations hold the housing and cover plate together.
While a wide variety of conventional constructions may be utilized, and which locking surface manifestations are provided on which component may be switched, according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention the first locking surface manifestations comprise a plurality of projections, each having a shaft extending outwardly from the cover plate, and an enlarged head spaced from the cover plate; and the second locking surface manifestations comprise a plurality of elongated openings each having an enlarged portion larger than a cooperating projection head, and a channel portion wider than a cooperating projection shaft, but narrower than a cooperating projection head. Preferably the second locking surface manifestations are mounted to at least one slide, which is connected to and is slideable with respect to the housing. Preferably at least one slide comprises a single slide having two legs, which legs straddle the male electrical plug.
The electrical outlet cover plate used according to the invention may be entirely conventional except for the provision of the projections thereon (which may be welded to, provided as fasteners which are fastened to, or otherwise connected to an electrical outlet plate), while the reeled cord and the housing may comprise a conventional reeled extension cord. For example the reeled electrical cord has first and second ends, and at least one female plug at or adjacent the first end thereof exterior of the housing, and the male electrical plug is electrically connected to the second end of the reeled electrical cord.
The combination may further comprise a central screw-receiving opening in the cover plate between the receptacle-receiving openings therein. Also the combination may still further comprise at least one additional screw hole in the cover plate remote from the central screw-receiving opening, and spaced from the receptacle-receiving openings. The plurality of first and second locking surface manifestations comprises four each of the first and second locking surface manifestations. The combination may still further comprise at least first and second screws, passing through the central screw-receiving opening and the at least one additional screw hole, holding the cover plate to an electrical receptacle body comprising at least two female electrical receptacles, and holding the cover plate to a joist adjacent the receptacle body, respectively.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is a method of providing a securely affixed but readily movable extension cord in association with a duplex or fourplex electrical outlet in a building or vehicle, the electrical outlet including at least two female electrical receptacles in a wall of the building or vehicle and an existing cover plate, utilizing a replacement cover plate having a first plurality of surface manifestations, an electrical extension cord in a housing having a first surface, a plurality of second locking surface manifestations formed with the first surface, and a male electrical plug extending outwardly from the first surface. The method comprises: (a) Removing the existing cover plate. (b) Replacing the existing cover plate with the replacement cover plate. (c) Plugging the male electrical plug into one of the female electrical receptacles. And, (d) moving the first and second surface manifestations with respect to each other so that they engage each other and lock the housing to the replacement cover plate.
In the method (b) may be practiced using a central screw from the existing cover plate, and also by screwing the replacement cover to a joist adjacent the building or vehicle electrical outlet.
The second locking surface manifestations may be on a slide which is slideable with respect to the housing, in which case (d) is practiced by reciprocating the slide to move the first and second locking surface manifestations into operative locking association with respect to each other. For example the slide may have a plurality of openings therein forming the second plurality of locking surface manifestations, and the first locking manifestations comprise a plurality of projections extending outwardly from the replacement cover plate, in which case (d) is practiced by moving the openings and projections into operative association with each other, and then sliding the slide.
The invention also relates to, per se, a cover plate for a duplex or fourplex electrical outlet in a building or vehicle, the electrical outlet including at least two female electrical receptacles in a wall of the building or vehicle, comprising: A plate of metal or relatively rigid plastic having a front surface and at least two openings therein dimensioned and constructed so as to receive female electrical receptacles therethrough. A plurality of locking projections integral with the front surface and extending outwardly therefrom. And at least one screw-receiving hole in the front surface for receipt of a fastening screw therein to attach the plate to an electrical outlet. For example each of the plurality of projections has a shaft extending outwardly from the cover plate in an enlarged head space from the cover plate. The plurality of projections may comprise four projections defining the corners of a rectangle within which the female receptacle-receiving openings are disposed. The cover plate may further comprise a receptacle-receiving opening-free portion of the cover plate having at least one additional screw-receiving hole therein for receiving a screw to attach the cover plate to a joist adjacent to the outlet in a building or vehicle.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided, per se, a reeled extension cord assembly comprising: A housing having a first surface. A reeled extension cord disposed within the housing and having first and second ends. At least one slide which is connected to, and is slideable with respect to, the housing first surface. A plurality of locking openings formed in the slide. A male electrical plug extending outwardly from the first surface and insertable in a female electrical receptacle. And, at least one female plug at or adjacent the first end or the extension cord exterior of the housing. And, wherein the male electrical plug is electrically connected to the second end of the reeled electrical cord.
The locking openings may comprise a plurality of elongated openings each having an enlarged portion larger than a cooperating projection head, and a channel portion wider than a cooperating projection shaft, but narrower than a cooperating projection head. Preferably the at least one slide comprises a single slide having two legs which straddle the male electrical plug. The plurality of locking openings preferably comprises four openings.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a highly versatile and easy to use reeled electrical cord readily positively associated with, but removable from, a conventional electrical outlet. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.